A New Chance: Malfoy
by Death's BlackOut
Summary: Draco died and in the afterlife meets Gold Roger the two struck a deal and Draco was sent to the world of OP where he trained later on he leaves the island and moves to another where he meets Kid and his name is now Killer He decides that he would get stronger by Kids side and decide to stay with him later they become pirates and pick up a crew. Can Draco keep his promise to Roger?
1. Dieing

Draco never thought it would end this way, heck he thought he was going to die as a Death Eater something he wasn't very proud of, but it pleased his parents and as they were his family he felt he had owed them. Ever since the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts and the rising (again) of their _lord _Voldemort he had been training his body to the point he would simply collapse in exhaustion from the brutal training (torture). Draco in a moment of clarity had walked into one of the few muggle weapon shops in Knockturn alley while his father was looking for something for the dark lord. Draco had entered the store not really caring if he found anything or not after all he was a wizard he didn't _need _a muggle weapon.

He had quickly zeroed in on a weapon he had never seen before and they drew him to it like a moth to light. Their look would make people quickly dismiss them but for Draco that just made the attraction bigger. There were two of them both the same as if the first was made and the other a form of some copy spell, it was a long thick metal that enclosed on itself but one could still stick their arm through with a handle you could easily grab to help hold it on the outside was one long curved blade on the side. Draco had quickly bought them and while he got scolded by his father and laughed at by the other Death Eaters he continued to train with them and now when someone talks about him they always say at least once that He carries a pair of hand guards which have very long detachable scythes connected to them. When he's not training, these scythes are placed in a large sheath tied to his right hip. Most people at school and in the streets knew to stay away from him and he did his best to ignore the taunts by the dark lord's lackeys.

Draco took a deep shuddering breath from where he lay in a puddle of blood, his blood, while he slowly moved his eyes to his father who stood their silently in the shadows of the alley in muggle clothes with a large butcher knife stained red from Draco's blood. Draco closed his eyes and could feel a headache attack him as viciously as the pain from the wound in his abdomen. Draco, while feeling upset was also irritated because one he wasn't even a Death Eater yet two, he and Potter had actually come to an understanding and three, his own damn father killed him on the dark lords' command. Did family mean nothing to the man or did he just not care about the future of their family, no? Bastard. Draco could feel the darkness closing in on him, creeping in on the edges of his vision and he welcomed it wanting to get away from his _family _and this life. Taking one last breath Draco Malfoy knew no more and disappeared from the world killed by his own father who was to submerged in greed and obsession to notice that his family would now fall and crumble under the views of society.

* * *

Opening his eyes Draco sat up and looked around at his new surrounding keeping quite as he saw an old man with black hair a weird mustache and a huge grin. Taking a deep breath Draco stood up smiling softly at his clothes and weapons. Draco was wearing a plain black button up along with blue jeans and he had his weapons that he had first picked up five years ago. "So you finally woke up." Draco nearly cursed as the man spoke, he was so focused on his weapons he forgot about the old man. "Who are you old man, where are we?" The old man frowned as Draco demanded answers of him with no respect in his voice only aggravation. "Gah, is that how kids act these days? I'm here to give you another chance at life in a different world." Draco narrowed his eyes and thought about the choice he now had in front of him before replying in a more respectful tone, "Will you tell me more of this world? Also what's the catch, people don't give out these offers freely."

The old man smiled and laughed causing Draco to back up and rethink the offer after all who the hell laughed like that. "Ahh, good observation their brat. Yes there is a 'catch' as you called it, I am dead and left my son in a cruel world and I managed to get a glance at his future only to see him publicly executed in Marineford. My offer to you, a new start a new life, in exchange for you helping to save my son. You might not be able to but just trying is enough for me as for the world, well we have a long time to discuss that the only problem is where to start." Draco's eye twitched and he let out a sigh. "The beginning old man, start from the beginning." He nodded and sat down on the floor Draco quickly following. "Well lets see then I guess I'll start at the Void period (A/N: I know nothing of this sooooo enter boring explanation of the world here.)

And so my final words drove them to start the great pirate era." Draco was nearly asleep by the time he finished his long explanation but one thing managed to catch his sleepy mind and knock him back into reality. "You never told me your name old man, or the name of your son, _or _how old ill be when you send me there." The man's eyes lit up and if possible his grin became even larger. "So you'll go?" Draco nearly lunged at the man but managed to real in his anger and annoyance. "If you tell me what I wanted to know." The man's smile seemed to dim a bit before he fell back and set his head on his arms.

"My name is Gol D. Roger, my beautiful wife was Portgas D. Rouge, so my son might take her last name for anger hate or protection I don't know but his name is Ace, Portgas D. Ace. As for how old you'll be when your sent back, heh, you'll be 10 years old, The island you'll be on is in the South Blue, other than that you can choose which way you want your life to go, you can be a marine, a pirate, a bounty hunter, a pirate, an assassin, a pir-" Draco kicked the man finally having enough and spoke in a rather clipped tone. "I get it Roger now send me there I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to." Roger smiled widely while getting up and they both started watching the incoming train before Roger looked back at Draco with a serious expression on his face. "Draco, you will have your magic but I suggest not letting _anyone _now about it. Another thing the magic will become more fused with you allowing you easier access so you wont be needing a wand but be careful…..and save my son!" With that Roger kicked a very startled Draco into the train laughing all the way.

* * *

Death: Well then now i feel better i mean i couldn't find one story where Draco was Killer i mean come on their both blonde and...and... yeah their both blonde! hahaha, well no but it was fun writing PLEASE leave a review and i need some ideas for their adventures and i don't know much about Kidd's crew so if i could get some info on them that would be greatly appreciated but still ill try to update once a week im getting better at that but my attention is divided between this and The Demon of Shadows another One Piece story im working on and yes i plan on having the Kidd Pirates show up in the battle of marine ford and i may insert a few other Characters but that's undecided i may make a separate story with the same plot except Harry is Trafalgar Law but i don't know that sounds complicated and it gives me a headache thinking about it Please leave a review with your thoughts on that i would love to know what you think anyway enough of this have a good whatever time it is Bye Bye

**Revised: 6/7/13**


	2. Training

The first thing Draco took notice of when he woke was that he still had blonde hair but it was long enough to cover his face so with an aggravated sigh he pushed it out of his face. Looking around he found himself in an abandoned house. Looking closely through the window he could tell it was dark outside but near to morning. Getting up he shivered and made his way outside in search of food and somewhere more accommodating. Walking around he raised an eyebrow some of the civilians here most of them looked like dirty homeless people. 'Then again' he looked down at himself and cringed at his torn up shirt and the muddy shorts. He ran a hand through his long hair and tried to detangle it with little success. Walking over to one of the few open stores he walked in with little care to the owner and other customers who barely gave him a passing glance. He walked to the back and found clothes that would be small enough to fit him; he grabbed them and looked closely at them it wasn't really his style but he really couldn't complain. Slipping of the shirt and tugging the new one on he nodded to himself the pants quickly followed and he walked out the back glancing at the lone man in the back with a smirk on his face. As soon as Draco closed the door he could here faint laughter, he glanced back at the door and shook his head walking over to the trash bins to hopefully find a weapon of some sort. Shifting through the trash he managed to find a pipe three feet in length and broke of sharp on the last foot. Draco's hand twitched as he felt someone step into his personal space (2 feet around him) and dived to the right narrowly avoiding a kick to his head.

Rolling to his feet Draco glared at his attacker noticing with some surprise that the smoking man was hiding in the shadows observing him. His attacker growled and aimed another kick at him but Draco used this to his advantage as he used the man's own momentum to drive the pipe into his leg and yank it out. The man yelled in pain and fell into the wall where the smoker was hidden and Draco watched as the smoker wrapped his arm around the attacker's throat and slowly dig his knife into the man's spine all the while smiling like a maniac. When the attacker was done screaming, paralyzed or dead, the smoker looked straight at Draco and motioned him to follow. "My names Dax, used tah be a pirate ya know, den Roger killed my cap'n and I was left on this shit hole of an island." Draco rolled his eyes after all he didn't need the man's life story. "The question I'm wonderin is who are yah tah be fightin so good at such a young age?" Draco's eye twitched and her forced himself to relax he didn't need this man to become hostile toward him, so that meant he had to be careful and polite.

"My name is Draco, what do you want old man." Or not. Damn it he knew he should have walked away when the two were distracted. The man let out a booming laugh almost causing Draco to lash out at him. "Gwahahaha! I like yah kid yer funny. Do you wan me tah help train ya?" Draco's eyes narrowed something about this man was off, like he shouldn't be here, or more specifically he shouldn't be alive. Dax looked down and started laughing at the look Draco was giving him befor sighing and running a hand through his black hair. "You shouldn't be alive." Dax smirked at Draco's blunt statement before rolling his eyes and stepping over a root as they entered the forest. "Ja I know Roger sent me told me tah teach ya Haki and do some strength training can't have ya weak if yer gunna save 'is son, ya know?" Draco rolled his eyes he didn't know if he should thank Roger for the chance to get stronger or curse him for sending him an illiterate imbecile.

Taking in a deep breath Draco nodded not feeling like a verbal response was needed. Dax smiled brightly as they reached his…"You live in this piece of shit." Dax laughed and hit Draco on the head when Draco hit the ground the laughter stopped and the smile was replaced with a frown. "No, _you _live in this piece of shit _I _live in the town as a very sociable carpenter." Draco clenched his jaw and made his hands into fists before nodding understanding why he had to live away from other people. "Alrigh' straight back about a mile is a lake I want ya tah run to and from their two times then do fifty sit-ups and push-ups and attack that tree for an hour. Every month for the nex' year we'll add two laps and twenty more as well as another thirty minuetes tah the tree. After the year ill really up yer trainin and you'll start to spar with me and carry heavey weights. Yosh! Let's start!" Draco gave a frustrated sigh, this was going to be a pain in the ass he just knew it.

* * *

5 years later (15 years old)

* * *

'Damn it old man!' Draco weaved in and out through the trees running toward the village and away from the bandits that were chasing him. Draco looked back and nearly cursed as he avoided a sword that was aimed at his neck, stopping short he let the man run in front of him before jumping on his back and driving his sword through the man's neck. Draco hit the ground running but stopped as he got to the village as he noticed it was burning and all the villagers had some sort of weapon in their hands. The head of the village saw him and pointed at him ominously, they raised their weapons and rushed at him. Looking back he saw the bandits just exiting the forest and with a rather resigned sigh he lifted his sword and went into his stance. The villagers reached him first and swung widely at him creating an opening that Draco gladly took plunging the sword into his heart before ripping it out and zoning in on his next target.

Man after man he took them out without much effort and eventually the women fought against him as well, blinded by their grief. After he had killed every one of them he noticed some of the children looking at him with fear. Walking toward the nearest one, a girl who couldn't be more than five, he lifted his sword and cut off her head. After every human on the island had been dealt with he walked sluggishly back to his hut. Looking up he saw Dax leaning against the wall a familiar cigarette in his mouth and a grimace on his face. "On dah other side a' the island dere's a boat with some supplies, good luck, Killer." Draco nodded and watched as Dax vanished in thin air. Draco collapsed in exhaustion as he reached his bed becoming dead to the world. When he woke Draco started packing everything he needed which wasn't much. Checking the place over once more he walked out and headed toward the opposite side of the island to search for this boat that Dax told him about before he left. Reaching the boat Draco's eye twitched at how small it was and how little supplies it had on it. Draco shrugged and climbed aboard and headed out to the nearest island that hopefully didn't know about him.

* * *

'Damn it, these supplies didn't even last me two days." Draco leaned back in the tiny boat as he looked out up into the starlit night, closing his eyes he took a deep breath before reaching up to touch the scar on his cheek with a sigh.

* * *

_Draco walked through the town calmly as he fingered his small knife, watching the villagers give him hate-filled glares. It took him five more minuets to reach the forest and he slowly entered it, careful not to let any of the village idiots see him. Idly swinging his bag of vegetables he cursed when a bush caught the bag and ripped it open spilling the contents all over the ground. He bent down to pick them up but was startled when he felt someone lunge in his circle, to late to move the person grabbed his hair and yanked him back harshly. Draco's knife fell from his waist and he struggled against the man as he tied Draco's hands together and shoved him to the ground harshly. "Well, well, well looky what we got here. Wittle Dwake caught off guard Jihahaha." Draco turned on his back and glared at the teenager who had attacked him. The teen twirled Draco's knife in his hands before landing on Draco's chest with his knee, smiling as he heard the breath leave from Draco's body. "What is the wittle Dway not gunna say anything."Draco clenched his jaw shut and glared defiantly at his captor with hate filled eyes. _

_The boy laughed before getting up again and stepping on Draco's arm, hard. The resounding crack echoed through the area and Draco nearly screamed at the pain before swallowing it, after all the cruciatus curse was worse. The teen straddled Draco and leaned forward tracing Draco's face lightly with the knife. "You know a face like this will get you in trouble. So why don't I help you with it, Jihahaha." He dug the knife deep into Draco's skin just under his right eyes and drug it down, but as he reached the top of Draco's lip his magic reacted throwing the kid away from him and cutting the ropes. Getting up Draco rubbed his wrists and touched the heavily bleeding cut, a scowl adorning his face. "Now that you saw that I can't let you live. Crucio." Draco smiled at the teens tortured cries before grabbing the knife and plunging into his eye. Draco didn't put it deep enough to kill so the teen continued to scream as Draco drug the knife down his face to his neck before killing him plunging the forest into silence. Looking in the direction of town his eyes widened as he saw a girl with terror filled eyes turn around and run toward the village screaming about how he was a murderer. "Shit."_

* * *

Sighing Draco moved to lie down in the boat and closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep, unconcerned with the world around him. When Draco finally did wake up it was midday and the island was in view. Pulling the sails he headed toward the island with renewed speed and determination in his eyes. He nearly jumped when he saw a large ship pull up along his one of the crew waving at him almost hysterically. "Hey Kid, get aboard we'll bring you the rest of the way to the island!" Not seeing any reason to deny the request he boarded their ship tense and ready to fight. As he got on deck he settled his hand on the hilt of his sword watching the crew with suspicion in his eyes. What looked like the captain walked toward him a smirk on his face and lust in his eyes, with a frustrated sigh Draco unsheathed his sword and plunged it into the man's neck smirking as he choked on his own blood. There were multiple cries of outrage as the crew pulled out their own weapons and attacked him without care. Draco dodged most of their attacks but a couple had gotten passed him and cut his right shoulder and his left side just under his ribs. After all the attackers were dealt with he turned his head to the island and smiled as the ship docked into the port. Wiping the blood of his sword he re-sheathed it and exited the ship smirking as someone screamed when they noticed one of the bodies drop from the ship into the water. They looked from the body to him before connecting the dots and backing away in fear. After all, a fifteen year old just massacred the entire ship of people. What Draco hadn't noticed though were the two men who had hidden below deck.

* * *

Death: Yay this took me awhile to write though. Next chapter we get to see Kidd meet Draco or Killer as we'll soon come to know him. _**PLEASE review**_

here's the training stuff by the way in case you wanted to know **oh and please tell m if i mispelled anything or if i have incorrect grammer. Speech doesnt count as it's supposed to be like that.**

**Revised: 6/7/13**

* * *

Draco started with

2 laps of 2miles each

Fifty Push-ups and sit-ups

30 minutes hitting a tree with his legs and arms

* * *

By the end of the year he should have

28 laps each 2 miles (56 miles all together)

290 push up and sit ups

390 minutes hitting the tree (6.5 hours)

* * *

With his upped training it became

30 laps (60 miles) weight 50 lbs

300 pushups and sit-ups weight 50 lbs

4 hours sparring with Dax

2 hours of Observation Haki training

2 hours training in armament Haki


	3. Kidd

Draco walked through the streets tense as he saw the looks some of the inhabitants were giving him. He had noticed a weapons shop earlier and promised to look into it at a later time but right now he just wanted to find an inn so he had somewhere to sleep for the night. Taking a left to cut through an alley he was caught off guard when a red haired kid ran into him. Grabbing the other kids shoulders to steady them both, his eye twitched when the boy pushed him away with a glare. "Get out of my fucking way!" The boy side stepped Draco and kept running causing Draco to let out a frustrated sigh and turn back to his original heading only to find the exit cut off by four thugs. What Draco assumed to be the leader stepped forward brandishing a knife threateningly at him making Draco smirk. "Hey brat did you see a red haired kid run by here." He took a step forward and Draco shifted all his weight to his right foot and set his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"No." They frowned and the leader glared at him taking two more steps forward grabbing Draco by the throat and bringing their faces closer together. "Don't lie to me brat!" The man screamed at him his eye twitching sporadically and Draco felt it was time to move on. Grabbing his sword he pulled it out and cut the man's hand making him drop Draco who went with gravity to the ground spinning with his leg out to knock the man off his feet. Standing up he plunged his sword into the man's neck silencing him. Draco looked up at the other three wide eyed men and leaned forward with narrowed eyes. Blinded with anger the man on the right ran forward first a rusted pipe in his hands, the man raised it high over his head making Draco cringe at the mistake the man made.

Taking this opportunity Draco surged forward dodging the blow and dragging his sword against the man's stomach leaving a deep gash. Draco ran to the other two and was irritated when one fell backward in fear and the other was shaking in his boots. Slowing down he slashed the man's neck with a disappointed sigh, putting up his sword he glanced at the one man who still breathed. Resisting the urge to kill him Draco looked him straight in the eyes, "You come after me again and I will torture you before you die." The man nodded and started crawling away before he got to his feet and started running away with surprising speed. Draco failed to notice the boy from earlier at the other end of the alley looking at him in awe.

Walking out of the alley he smiled slightly when he saw an inn right in front of him, walking across the street he opened the door and headed to the front desk. The woman at the desk looked down at him and smiled kindly at him, while Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath blood lust still rushing through his veins. "Excuse me Miss my Father sent me ahead to get a room for us tonight is that acceptable?" the woman pursed her lips and then smiled at him again making Draco want to vomit and run away. "That's acceptable, is your father going to be here tonight or tomorrow morning, did he want a room for just tonight or tomorrow as well." Draco nodded and ran a hand through his hand causing some off the blood to wipe off in his hair. Grimacing he looked at his hand before his gaze turned back to the older lady whose eyes were wide. "Tonight and tomorrow is fine Miss, can I have the key now."

She nodded quickly and handed Draco the key with shaking hands, Draco nodded and walked to the door labeled stairs and opened it heading to his newly acquired room. Taking the steps by two Draco reached the third floor quickly, opening the door he walked to the third on the right, putting the key in the lock he opened the door and stepped into the room. It was a fairly large room with one lard bed pushed up against the furthest wall and a dresser on the right. The door to what he hoped to be a bathroom was on the left and he made his way over to it. It turned out to be a bathroom and he went to the shower and turned it on quickly stripping and stepping into the cold water. Draco leaned his head back and sighed contently as the water ran over his body. Draco grabbed the little washcloth and soap and began to clean his wounds so they wouldn't get infected. After Draco washed all the dried blood and dirt off of him he stepped out and dried himself off.

Putting on his clothes he figured he should get some new ones before going to sleep. Opening the window he saw it was face a building with stairs on the side, smirking he jumped from the window and gripped the railing of the stairs his body slamming against the lower rails harshly. Pulling himself over the edge he descended the steps quickly not wanting to be caught somewhere he probably shouldn't be. Exiting the alley he headed back to where he saw a clothing store and walked toward it at a brisk pace, upon reaching the place he opened the door and walked to the back smirking as he remembered that this was how he met Dax. He picked up a gray button up a purple sash and blue jeans he exited out the back shaking his head at the store owner's stupidity. Hiding behind a trash bin he quickly changed clothes tying the sash around his waist and pulled his black belt through the loops of his jeans smiling at the white polka dots he was starting to become fond of.

Throwing his old and torn clothes in the garbage he winced remembering that his wounds were still raw from his earlier fight with those, pirates? Well whoever they were it didn't really matter to him as long as they were dead they couldn't bother him in the least. He walked out of the back alley, and noticed his habit of walking in alleys, and turned to his left not wanting to go back to the hotel yet. Walking down the street he saw what had to be a junk yard with piles and piles of scrap metal and other trash, Draco watched as a kid ran passed him and grabbed the boy's collar.

"What is that, why do people avoid it." The boy looked at him with terror in his eyes and shook slightly. "No one goes over there because that's Kidd's area, everyone's scared of him." Draco nodded and let the kid go watching as he sped off not even chancing a glance over his shoulder. Looking at the dump Draco frowned before turning on his heel and heading back to his room, after all he had a while to check out the dump and this Kidd later. Reaching the alley behind the hotel he climbed the stairs and jumped back through the window landing with a roll so he didn't hurt himself but the landing caused his wounds to open up again and with a silent curse he grabbed the red stained towel and started to clean them again.

Waking up Draco stretched and stared at the ceiling of the room for a good five minutes before getting up and kicking the covers to the ground, figuring this would be a good time to see who this Kidd was he left through the front door and walked to the stairs yawning. As he opened the door to the main floor he narrowly avoided collision with a drunken patron and rolled his eyes at the man's slurred words. Walking out the door he headed in the direction of the dump turning his head slightly at the two men who were following him. When he had reached the dump, taking paths through the back alleys to lose his stalkers, he was thoroughly aggravated taking ten steps in he turned and faced his opponents with a scowl on his face. Pulling out his sword he looked at the two men there was something familiar about them.

"You killed our captain now you'll pay!" Draco thought back to the ship that he had been picked up by; he could have sworn he killed all of them. The first man rushed at him his guard close and passed Draco aiming his blade at Draco's back. Draco spun and just blocked the man's sword when he kicked Draco's leg, Draco moved his leg just in time and ended the fight by leaning back causing the man to lose balance and dig his sword into the man's heart. Feeling the other man Draco spun around eyes wide, he knew it was too late to block the attack and he thought to his promise to Roger and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes when he heard a thump and felt no pain, he turned when he heard laughter and was surprised to see that brat from yesterday.

The brat was standing on a barrel one hand on his hip the other open in front of him all kinds of metal floating around him a large grin on his face. "My name is Eustass 'Captain' Kidd!...how about joining forces?" The red haired boy spoke with barely concealed glee and Draco had to restrain from sighing again. "Why should I join you?" Kidd frowned and jumped down letting all the metal around him fall to the ground. "Because if I'm going to be a pirate I need strong people on my crew, and you killed all those pirates on that ship and the ones that were chasing me an-" Draco cut him of before he could continue. "Okay." Kidd's head snapped up and he gave a large smile that threatened to split his face in half. "What's your name Killer?" Draco froze,

_Looking up he saw Dax leaning against the wall a familiar cigarette in his mouth and a grimace on his face. "On dah other side a' the island dere's a boat with some supplies, good luck, __**Killer**__."_

"_What's your name __**Killer**__?"_

Draco smirked and ran a hand through his hair, "My name's Killer." Kidd gave him a look and through his hands in the air. "If you didn't want to tell me your name you could have just said something instead of lying." Draco, now Killer, smiled at him and laughed, "No, you misunderstand, the name I used to go by has no meaning to me something of a bad memory that I want to forget. I've wanted to change my name and you're the second person to call me Killer, so why not go by that?" Kidd looked at him through narrowed eyes before he smiled and through an arm over his new found friend, "Alright then Killer, how'd you get here anyway?" Killer nearly leaned into Kidd's arm before shaking his head. "These pirates burnt down the village on my island then chased me, the villagers blamed me so I had to kill everyone on the island, pirates, men, women, and children. I found a boat and sailed over here to start a new life." Kidd laughed and Killer was surprised to see that he didn't run away at all the people he's massacred. Patting him on the back Kidd led Killer through the dump to where he stayed.

"I'm not allowed into town so I live here, I guess we're the same, huh. I have, ah, anger issues so I've killed some people here and now they're all afraid of me." Killer smirked at his new _friend _and nodded. "Well Killer this is where I stay, hey since they don't know you, you could go into town and get the stuff we need." Killer just nodded and sat on the ground watching Kidd go through the stuff in his little hut. "I'm surprised you didn't get freaked out about my powers." Kidd piped up still searching through all the garbage. "It's a Devil Fruit isn't it? It gives you control over anything that relates to magnetism." Kidd stopped what he was doing and looked at Killer strangely, "Yeah it is, not many people know that." Killer nodded and leaned against the wall closing his eyes, "I had a teacher, Dax, he taught me for five years before I killed everyone I didn't see him again so he must've escaped." Killer wanted to grimace, he didn't really like lying to his comrade but it was necessary. He might tell Kidd later, that is if Kidd didn't betray him. Killer heard Kidd go back to his searching and slowly fell asleep confident that Kidd wouldn't kill him in his sleep.

Death: Another chapter done HEY** i have a POLL** on my profile for this story so please participate i know your their . i see all the views i get so i _know your their _anyway PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL AND REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW i need adventure ideas as well please

**and the POLL dont forget the POLL**


	4. Memories and Heat

warning WARNING** WARNING **There is mentions of rape it isn't very descriptive and will only be brief in this chapter you have been WARNED

* * *

Kidd laughed loudly and bumped shoulders against Killer who in turn rolled his eyes in response to Kidd's amusement. "That was fun, eh Killer?" Killer nodded a small smile on his face as he watched the path in front of them with calculating eyes. Breathing deeply he focused on the edge of the paths looking for any movement noticing the slight movement in a bush eight feet in front of them Killer twitched and glanced at Kidd who was still trying to catch his breath completely oblivious to the newly perceived threat. Killer sighed, 'you would think he would be more cautious after being friends with me for five years.' Killer smiled and touched the mask Kidd had presented him a year after meeting.

* * *

_Killer leaned against one of the alleys in town waiting for Kidd to get back from his 'scaring the newbies' routine. Killer closed his eyes and slid down the wall. 'After all if Kidd is going to take this long I might as well get a nap out of it.' Crossing his arms he drifted off into a light sleep twitching slightly at every small sound. Once his breath evened out a man walked into the alley silently with a sickening grin on his face and a red stained cloth in his hand, he waited until he was four feet away and the went into action. The man pounced on Killer startling him awake but not quick enough as he inhaled the noxious fumes that lingered on the cloth, 'Fuck, Kidd I blame you.' Killer's vision faded to black as he slowly lost consciousness and his struggle to escape became weaker until he went limp in his attackers grip. The man grinned in triumph cackling with glee, he pulled out cuffs and cuffed Killer's arms together before stuffing him in a bag and throwing him over his shoulder. Looking around one last time the man walked out the alley with a smile on his face and a skip in his step. As he turned and left the alley's mouth shaking hands pushed up the lid on one of the trash bins. "K-kidd's not gunna be happy about this." The girl pushed the lid all the way and leapt out the bin and sat where Killer had waiting for Kidd to return with scared eyes and shaking hands. _

_The longer she waited the more her fears grew and right when she was about to head out and look for Kidd herself he walked in the alley with strong steps and an arrogant smile. "Hey Killer you were right those newbies were a waste of time." Kidd stopped when he noticed that Killer wasn't here and that a girl was in his place. The girl had black hair and fear filled red eyes as she wrung her hands together nervously. Sneering he glared at the girl and took a threatening step toward her. "Who are you brat." She took a step back and fell landing on her but and took a deep breath. "S-some- I w-was just- I didn't-"Kidd's eye twitched and he crouched down and looked her in the eyes a frown on his face. "As Killer would say, 'Stop being an illiterate fool and speak coherently.'" She nodded and started to regulate her breathing and Kidd could see uncertainty in her eyes before poking her shoulder. "Just spit it out already I have to find Killer." He saw her eyes take on a hardened glint before it was covered with nervousness. "Killer was kidnaped by this weird old man who came to town about a month ago. _

_Kids have been vanishing since he got here but no one had any proof, it's been just girls but with Killer's long hair and face I guess he mistook him as a girl so when he saw Killer sleeping he attacked him and knocked him out an" Kidd shoved his hand over her mouth and glared passed her head at the wall. Taking his hand off her mouth Kidd stood up and pushed the wall cursing violently. "Which way did the bastard go?" The girl looked at Kidd's bleeding hand back to his face before steeling herself and standing up. "I'll give you one better; I know where he keeps the kidnapped children." Kidd's eyes narrowed before he nodded stiffly, motioning her to go ahead of him, and they ran to their destination with hast._

_Killer groaned rolling his head to the side and slowly began opening his eyes, 'whoever did this is going to be crucio'ed till he's a vegetable.' Looking around he nearly groaned again he was in a cell chained to the wall with girls in the same situation on his left and right sides. Pulling on the chains he heard a slight creak and smirked, 'weak chains mean an easier escape.' He looked over to the only child awake in the cell, "Hey, girl where are we? What's going on? Who are you?" Her head shot up so quick he was surprised that she didn't get whiplash, he noticed the relief that shot through her eyes before they widened in shock, "Killer, what are _you _doing here?! The old man's only ever gone after girls he intends to sell us as slaves! My names Damis Envy" Killer felt his eye twitch and growled lowly in his throat before freezing at the deep laughter that echoed through the cell. "Well, well, the little girl is actually a little boy. How fascinating yet so very disappointing as I can't sell a boy." _

_The door opened and in stepped in a tall grey haired man with green eyes, the man stared right at Killer causing him to tense not liking the situation. The man grabbed the chains linking his arms to the wall and dragged him forward, 'strike one.' Killer used the momentum to his advantage and propelled himself forward and into the man's legs knocking him down. The noise woke the other girls and they started to cheer for him and kill the bastard who kidnapped them. Pulling his fist back he slammed it into the man's face with a smirk but what he didn't expect was for the man to grab his hands and flip them over pinning the boy to the ground with an insane grin. Grabbing Killer around the throat he slammed his head into the ground dazing him and possibly giving him a concussion. _

_"Twahahaha looks like your still stuck here little birdie." Killer tried to glare at him but everything was still spinning, he saw the man get up and felt him drag him up by his arms but he couldn't register anything in his daze. Dragging the boy out of the cell he shut the door harshly and locked it shut, turning on his heel he dragged the boy, Killer, out of the cell thinking about how much _fun _he was going to have. Walking up the stairs he opened the first door on his right and through Killer on the bed that was situated in the middle of the room. Closing the door he walked over to the still dazed boy and grabbed the cuffs attaching them to the bed posts and giving Killer just enough time to become more aware of his surroundings. _

_The man got on the bed and straddled the smaller male and leaned close to Killer's face exhaling his tainted breath of drugs, and alcohol. He grabbed Killer's face forcing him to look right in his eyes smiling insanely while tracing Killer's scar with a finger. "Now who would cut up such a pretty face, if it wasn't for this scar I could probably get away with selling you of as a girl." Killer's eye twitched and he noticed with irritation that it twitched more and more as he hung around Kidd. 'Strike two.' Killer thought as he pulled his leg closer to his body and kick the older man off of him with much more effort than he used to, 'I need to train more I'm getting weak.' The man got up and glared at Killer harshly and with a dark scowl he prowled toward Killer. "If that's how you want to play, fine!"_

* * *

_Kidd had been following this girl for _thirty _minutes, 'just how far was this damn place?!' he failed to notice that the girl had slowed and nearly ran her over. She motioned for him to be quite and he scowled at her but she couldn't see as she was more focused on the building in front of them. "Alright let's go get Killer." Kidd started to walk forward but the girl grabbed his arm and drug him back just in time as a spike of earth had just shot up where he had been standing. "What the fuck was that?!" The girl rolled her eyes finally feeling more comfortable around Kidd. "The man's a devil fruit user his names Koshi Hedeki, he used to be a pirate before his crew got killed and now he sells kids mostly girls though." Kidd looked at her strangely and she gave him a look as if to say, what? He shook his head and pointed up to the trees, "Ready to climb then?" She blinked owlishly before a large grin appeared on her face and she ran up one of the trees as if gravity had no effect on her and Kidd could only stare in shock. He climbed the same tree quickly and looked at her as if to say, explain now or I'll kill you, she sighed and sat down on the tree limb. _

_"My name is Damis Wrath and I was forcefully feed a devil fruit when I was five that was six years ago I've been hiding since then as I had to 'consume' humans to eat on occasion (A/N : I do not own anything relating to Prototype) and I can form my arms into weapons." In example her form shifted like scales flipping over and her arms grew black and reddish vines down to her hands and her fingers became long and bladed. Kidd could only stare but then shook his head to get his bearings back. "Join my crew." She rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the collar before propelling them both to the porch of the house and, once Kidd got up, knocked down the door. "No, now you check the doors upstairs and I'll go check downstairs." Kidd nodded and began searching the rooms while Wrath ran to the basement, as he got closer to the door by the stairs a sense of foreboding ran through him making him walk faster. He tried to open the door but found it locked so with a harsh kick he knocked the door down and paled in horror. The man that had kidnapped Killer was half naked and Killer was completely naked with cuts all over him as well as forming bruises. "Strike three" It was barely a mumble but it echoed through the room. Kidd flushed in anger and tore his dagger from his waist and walked toward the man who dared hurt his friend. As he got to the bed he plunged the knife in the base of the man's neck right next to the spine and then kicked him of Killer, Kidd delayed a second to throw the covers over Killer, who had succumbed to sleep as soon as he saw Kidd, and descended upon the wounded barely alive man. _

_Kidd quickly went to work and started carving words in the man's flesh soaking in all the screams he was making, once he was finished the man was just barely holding on to life and Kidd started to carve out his heart and as soon as he pulled out the offending organ he crushed it. Hearing a gasp he turned around and saw Wrath behind him along with another girl with pure white hair blue eyes and a pretty face. "This is my sister Envy, listen tell Killer to be more careful because even if he doesn't like it his face attracts the wrong crowd. This is the last time we'll be seeing you on this island as we have to move on but don't worry we'll meet again on the sea, bye." With that Wrath grabbed her sister and sped out of the room leaving Kidd with the dead body and Killer. Walking over to Killer he picked him up along with the covers and started the long trek back to their hide out. It took three days for Killer to wake up and when he did he was surprised to see Kidd had not just left him there. _

_"Nice that ya finally woke up their Killer after all where would I be without my first mate?" Kidd had walked into the makeshift room hiding something behind his back and Killer scowled. "Kidd I agreed to join your crew but the agreement was that if I ever had to leave I could and being your First Mate wouldn't allow me such privileges." Kidd rolled his eyes and then shoved whatever he was hiding into Killer's face, "Got this for ya thought you might want one after what happened, I also got ya some clothes their by the bed." With that Kidd turned on his heel and left. Killer looked at the blue and white head mask and felt a smile form on his face but after looking at the clothes Kidd got him the smile quickly disappeared. Sitting on the floor was a black button up with white polka dots and what looked like muggle blue cowboy jeans. His eye twitched. "Kidd."_

* * *

The bush moved again and a guy with light blue hair and stitches ran out and directly into Kidd causing them both to fall back down the hill they were climbing. Letting out a small burst of laughter Killer jogged down the hill after the two shifting his hand guards and smiling as he heard Kidd curse out the other man. He was taller than Killer and was currently trying to apologize to Kidd who just ignored him and kept on cursing before Killer had enough and knocked him upside the head. Kidd glared at him then turned his gaze upon the blue haired man who had the sense to take a step back, "Who the hell are you." Killer crossed his eyes and stared at the man although the man couldn't see his gaze causing him to become more nervous before he looked at Kidd and paled. "P-people call me Heat, I was trying to run away fro-" Heat was cut off when some of the local bandits came busting out of the forest with weapons raised. Glancing over at Kidd he smirked and took a step back pulling Heat behind him and more importantly away from a bloodthirsty Kidd. "Why were they chasing you?" Killer turned to Heat giving the man his full attention and ignoring the way Kidd was cackling with glee as he tore the bandits apart. Heat swallowed thickly before replying, "They think I'm a zombie because of my stitches and I have the ability to breathe fire (A/N: Is it a devil fruit?)."

Killer nodded and turned back to watch Kidd fight. "Most likely Kidd will have you join his crew, we're both pirates." Heat nodded and watched Kidd jog back over to them noticing with slight curiosity as Kidd looked at Killer before relaxing in his presence. "Join my crew." Heat blinked in shock at the demand Kidd made but then nodded slowly as he remembered how Kidd helped him, he owed Kidd now." Kidd smiled and after getting a nod from Killer turned on his heel to head back to wherever they were going to begin with. "Killer has, had, a friend who told us he left him a ship on the other side of the island." Killer snorted and shook his head before hunching over as if in pain. 'Gaah! Pain, what the hell Roger?!' Killer heard cackling in the back of his mind as he stopped walking drawing the attention of his friend and Heat. _'Yeah sorry about that, umm, just, uhh, continue walking and ignore it for now I'll explain later.' _Killer felt his eye twitch before standing straighter and resuming his steady pace.

Kidd smacked his shoulder and looked at him with a wry smile, "Killer you going to tell me what causes those 'headaches' of yours one day?" Killer looked at him and rolled his eyes, not that Kidd could see, "No." Kidd huffed and motioned for Het to walk alongside of them so he could talk to him, "I'm the Captain and Killer is my First mate, 'No I'm not we've gone over this.' And then theirs you so now we have three people just seven more and then we can head into the grand line." Heat looked between his new captain and Killer pondering over their relationship as Killer stated he wasn't the first mate yet he was the first to Kidd's side and what he had noticed before that Kidd checked Killer's reaction toward himself before relaxing seeing that Killer wasn't in a threatening or defensive stance. Shaking his head he smiled and nodded not one to talk that much in front of other people. It took them another thirty minutes and an explanation why he was being chased, before they reached Killer's supposed friend's ship causing them to gape. "The little shit." There sitting calmly in the water was a rather large gothic looking ship that made their Captain smile widely and climb up on it. Killer kept mumbling things under his breath and all Heat could catch was something about Dax and that he'd crucio him, whatever that meant, although the aura around him made Heat step away cautiously.

They followed Kidd's lead and got on the ship to see Kidd sitting in a chair behind the wheel of the ship a shit eating grin on his face as he laughed. Heat shook his head and wondered how he got into this mess and if it was too late to get out before going below deck to see if all of the necessary supplies were there. Killer walked up the stairs to Kidd before leaning against the railing and tugging of his mask, "Hey Killer let's leave a little something for the island as a message to the others about what happens when they mess with us." Killer smiled and nodded before sighing a deep frown marring his face. "Kidd, once we get a whole crew I need to explain my past to all of you." Kidd frowned and nodded pushing himself up into a standing position, he walked over to Killer and took his mask from him, "Just tell us when your ready Killer, now enough with this boring shit lets go grab Heat and raze this village to the ground." Kidd shoved the mask on Killer's head and walked down the steps smiling. 'When we get back I expect an explanation as to why my magic feels even more feral then before.' Killer growled in his mind not forgetting about the pain that Roger had caused. 'uhh….sorry?' Killer's eye twitched.

* * *

Death: Sorry bout this I was gunna post it four days ago but the computer got a virus or something so I added another thousand words as an apology. The Damis twins I put them in here so that they would have allies early on in their piracy and the prototype reference ah I didn't feel like making up a devil fruit so I just used that. Soo **PLEASE REVIEW and stuff**

**VOTE ON THE POLL remember THE POLL**

Here is the poll so far

**Kidd: 6**_**  
**_

**Ace: 6**_**  
**_

**Law: **_**2**_

**Luffy: **_**2**_

I**R**I

I**E**I

I**V**I

I**I**I

I**E**I

I**W**I

II

II

\''/


	5. Getting to know each other

Death-I should probably state that some of the Characters like Kidd and Killer will be OOC a little(or a lot) at times but i wouldnt know how Kidd acts around just his crew as they don't show the Kidd pirates all that much so i'm making them act how i think they act around each other. Of course Killer is or will be OOC a lot of times because he is the reincarnation of Draco and the two are different, I just thought i should state that right now so you know.

* * *

Killer climbed up into the crow's nest to get some privacy from Kidd and Heat. Throwing his leg over the low wall that surrounded it he steadied himself and turned into his mid intent on figuring out what Roger had done to him. 'So what did you do Roger?' Killer leaned against the low wall in the crow's nest looking at the burning island with no sympathy. 'Umm it was an accident? I uhh hope you're not upset about this.' Killer's eye twitched and he sat down pulling his mask of with a small tug. 'What did you do Roger?' He leaned his head back and closed his eyes feigning sleep. 'Okay I was curious of your kind in regarding soul mates and what I found left me a bit aggravated as since I pulled you from where you were supposed to be you left your soul mate. So I thought I could find you a soul mate in this dimension but Death-sama caught me and decided that he should punish me….and you.' Killer growled low in the back of his throat.

'What did he do to me?'

'Umm he gave you…a soul mate or two I don't remember.'

'How is that bad?'

'Uhh you have until you're thirty to find them or you'll die.'

'Oh.'

'Oh, that's it? No panic, no anger'

'Do you want me to be angry?'

'No, listen I have to go I'll try to find out more information on your soul mate(s)'

Killer slowly opened his eyes and blinked slowly as he saw Heat staring at him with wide eyes. Raising one eyebrow he looked at Heat questioningly. "Do you need something Heat?" Heat climbed the rest of the way up and sat further away from Killer looking at the ground. "We'll be reaching the next island in the morning, Killer-san 'Killer' W-what? 'Call me Killer no honorifics.' Oh, what made you join Master Kidd's crew?" Killer looked up into the sky and sighed. "He saved my life on multiple occasions; I saved him once he saved me twice. I joined him because I owed it to him but the longer that I hung out with him the more he became a friend, that and he's sure to get in trouble on and off the grand line so I might as well be there to watch his back." Heat nodded remembering that Kidd had saved him less than a day ago. "I think that Kidd has the drive to make his dream come true and I'll help him achieve it." Heat looked at him confused.

"What is Master Kidd's dream Killer?" Killer smiled standing up. "To be the Pirate King, he wants to find One Piece." Heats eyes widened then he smiled and stood up as well looking out into the sea. "Kidd really trusts you; I noticed he looked for your opinion before accepting me." Killer tensed before tugging his mask back on. "I know, I know." He swung over the crow's nest onto the deck leaving Heat to his thoughts. "So what were you two gossiping about up there?" Killer stopped by Kidd's seat smirking at Kidd's frustrated look. "About why I joined you." Kidd tensed and he clenched his fists. "You didn't tell him about your mask did you." Killer shook his head before walking over the rest of the way to Kidd running his hand through his hair and messing it up much to Kidd's aggravation.

"No that's something I don't want to think about, anyway Heat said we'd be reaching the next island in the morning." Kidd pushed Killer's hand away scowling at him before getting up and pulling out a red feather from his pocket. "Here you dropped this while we were fighting and if it's so important to you try not to lose it." With that he shoved it into Killer's shocked hands and stomped down the stairs and through the door intent on getting some sleep. Killer looked at the feather before walking over to the edge of the ship and tensely held out the arm with the feather. "The more I hold onto my past the harder it will be to move on." He let go of the feather and watched the last of his past float away, of course he still had his magic but if he were to let go of that he would die. Nodding to himself he looked up to the crow's nest and waved Heat down, Heat jumped from the crow's nest like Killer but grabbed onto one of the ropes to slow down his fall before he landed on the deck.

"Yes Killer?"

"Get some rest Heat I'll take the watch for tonight."

"But Killer 'Go to sleep.' I'm fine."

Killer crossed his arms and stared at Heat through the mask before Heat sighed and disappeared behind the door to go to the men's cabin and sleep. Killer scaled up into the crow's nest for the second time that night siting on the floor with his legs crossed, he tugged off his mask and set it beside him before resting his hands lightly on his knees. He closed his eyes and fell into a meditative state widening his range of observation so he could sense if enemy ships were near.

* * *

Kidd woke up to someone hitting on his door and, groaning, he rolled off the bed and onto his feet before trudging over to the door and yanking it open glaring at the one who dared to wake him up. Heat fidgeted under Kidd's glare before speaking up. "We'll be at the island in half an hour Master Kidd." Kidd stared at him for five minutes before slamming the door shut and walking back over to his bed intent on getting more sleep. Heat stared at the door his shoulders slumping down before he shook himself back to reality and walked down the hall and out of the door onto the deck of the ship. Scanning the deck he looked for Killer and upon not seeing him he walked up the stairs to the upper deck. Looking around he noticed Killer was absent from here as well he turned and walked to the crow's nest climbing it and swinging himself over the wall and into the nest watching as he saw Killer sitting there completely still with his eyes closed.

"Killer we will reach the island in half an hour." One of Killer's eyes opened lazily and Heat once again fidgeted this time under Killer's level stare. Sighing Killer opened both eyes and grabbed his mask tugging it over his head and standing up all in one swift motion. "You didn't try and wake Kidd up did you?" Killer asked and Heat felt his face warm at the comment before shifting slightly and looking down. Killer sighed and pat his shoulder, "It's alright at least he didn't attack you he isn't a morning person, I'll make sure he's awake and ready by the time we get to the island." Killer jumped out of the crow's nest and stalked to the door opening it and stalking into the hall and to the captain's quarters.

Opening the door he looked at Kidd taking his mask off as he walked over to his dresser. Killer sat the mask down on top of it and turned leaning against it crossing his arms. "Captain it's time to get up." Killer moved to the right as Kidd threw a pillow at him. "Really, Kidd? We'll be there in twenty minutes you need to get up and get dressed." Kidd groaned and pulled the remaining pillow over his head. "Kidd I really don't want to do this but if you don't wake up I will." Kidd turned facing away from Killer who gave a smirk before walking to the bathroom connecting to Kidd's room. Grabbing a wash cloth he soaked it in the cold water before ringing it out slightly and walking out of the bathroom and into Kidd's room again. He stood right next to Kidd's bed smirking before he ripped the pillow away from him and squeezed the water onto the sleeping captain. "Shit!" Kidd jumped up and slipped off his bed and onto the floor opposite of Killer. Killer's laughter echoed in the room and Kidd popped his head over the edge of the bed the blanket covering half of his face making Kidd look extremely childish in Killer's eyes. With a angry glint in his eyes Kidd lept over his bed and talked Killer to the bed intent on grabbing the cold rag and returning the favor but Killer rolled with them and pinned Kidd beneath him holding his hands above his head and straddling his waist. Leaning in close Killer smiled at Kidd as he blushed and looked away pouting. "Glad to see you awake Captain, I'll see you up on deck when you're done getting dressed." By the time Killer got up Kidd's face was nearly as red as his hair and watched as Killer grabbed his mask and left closing the door softly behind him.

Scowling he got up and grabbed the rag walking over to the bathroom and ripping the door open he started grumbling to himself, "Stupid Killer always messing with me, stupid feelings getting in the way." He filled the tub and quickly washed himself and his hair getting out when he was done he grabbed one of the red towels and dried himself off tugging on black and yellow lizard-print pants with a red fringe, then grabbed his motorcycle boots that Killer had stolen for him, and a blue sash under a green belt fastened by a large circular buckle with a four-leaf clover-like pattern in the middle. Opening the door he walked down the hall and slammed the door open glaring at Killer. Heat took a step away from Killer noticing the look in his eyes.

Kidd used his powers and used the bucket that was on the side of the boat filling it with water and had it move over Killer's head. Heat's eyes widened and he watched as Kidd' tipped the bucket over but much to his shock and Kidd's frustration Killer dived out of the way and walked up to Kidd calmly. Patting Kidd's head he smiled under his mask, "Better luck next time Captain, because we're here." Heat chuckled at the scene as Kidd scowled and rolled his eyes pushing Killer away and stomping passed him to the edge of the boat. "Let's go get some supplies and see if we can get another crew member." The other two replied with Yes, Captain and followed him of the ship and onto the bright happy island, with Kidd scowling, Killer smirking under his mask, and Heat looking between the two with curiosity.

* * *

Death: Hey sorry for not updating soon but I need to clarify on how old they are in this chapter **Killer is 23 years old and Kidd is 19 years old Heat is going to be 21 years old they have two years ta get ta Saboady.** Kidd and Killer have known each other for eight years now and with how old they are when they reach Sabaody Archipelago The pairings will be decided next chapter so

POLL IS CLOSED

Here is the poll

**Kidd: 7**_**  
**_

**Ace: **_**6**_

**Law: **_**2**_

**Luffy: **_**2**_


	6. Wire and Heat

Killer noticed that most of the villagers glared and he tensed not liking the threatening atmosphere. "Let's stop by the bar first, and then we can get whatever supplies we need and get back to the ship." Killer nodded and Heat hummed in agreement. One of the kids playing on the side of the road ran into Killer causing Killer to stop and look down at him. "S-sorry, mister." He ran off into an alley way and Killer's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Killer c'mon Kidd's waitin for us." Killer smiled under his mask and walked quickly to catch up with them. Kidd slammed the door open and scanned the area with a sneer on his face and walks over to a table in the corner Wire and Killer right behind him. One of the workers hesitated before walking over, "W-what can i-I get you?" He swallowed nervously and Kidd snorted before smirking, "Beer and hurry up I'm not in a good mood." The man scrambled of to get what was requested of him. "Kidd we need another member so we have to look for one while we're here." Kidd nodded leaning back into his chair and snatching away the beer as soon as it was in his reach.

"Did you here, there are pirates on the other side of the island."

"Yeah, I heard they were kidnappen people to."

"Really?! That's horrible!"

"I know pirates are disgus-"

"Shhh! Those people over there are pirates you insult them they may kill all of us!"

Kidd smirked at them and raised his glass laughing as the two gossiping men ran out the bar. "Let's go check it out it may end up being interesting." Killer stood gracefully. "Of course Master Kidd." Heat got up as well and they waited another minute before Kidd slammed the bottle down and walked passed them and out of the door. They didn't really have to walk for that long when they got to the outskirts of the other town since it was a relatively small island. A man and a woman carrying a child ran passed them causing the three pirates to move out of the way. "tch wonder what their problem is." Walking into town Kidd notices with growing irritation that these men were not pirates or if they were they were really crappy ones.

"Killer go get some information."

"Yes, Captain"

Killer grabbed one of the other crew's members and looked into his mind forcing his way through the information before finding what he needed. The man tried to punch Killer but he dodged and got a fist in his stomach, a knee to his groin, then a kick to the head.

"What did you find out?"

"They aren't pirates their slave traders."

"Heh, what a waste of time, let's go"

They turned and walked back the way they came and Heat felt confused, after all usually Kidd was violent toward others. Heat also didn't understand how Killer got the information from the man without eve asking anything but shrugged it off as unimportant. Kidd ordered him to go and get some supplies for their ship as they ran out of fruit and vegetables but they were good on meat. He walked into the shop and went up to the counter intent on ordering what they needed and then leave. The owner was extremely nervous and kept stuttering causing Heat's eye to twitch and finally just told the old man rather bluntly they need two crates each of Fruit and vegetables. The old man nodded and motioned to the back, Heat nodded and walked through the door before something heavy hit him in the head and his vision faded to black.

* * *

Heat woke up with a groan and tried to move only to find himself bound tightly. "I would'nt even try it won't work." Heat glanced over to the other side of the room to see a black haired man before sighing. "My name is Heat what's going on?" The man nodded, "The name's Wire and these men are slave traders they intend to kill us in the middle of town to set an example to the others." Heat groaned and leaned against the wall before smirking, "If it's in the middle of town all these men will die, either killed by my captain or his first mate." Wire snorted and frowned at Heat, "How can you be sure? They might have abandoned you not wanting to deal with the slave traders." Heat opened his eyes and laughed. "Master Kidd is very possesive i dont think he would let any of his crew go." Wire looked away when he saw Heat's look of confidance. "Do-do you think he would let me join his crew? If we live that is." Heat smiled and nodded. "I'm pretty sure he will we were looking for another crew member anyway so as long as you dont intend any of us harm you'll be fine." Wire gave a hesitant smile before one of the traders slammed open the door and jam a needly in his neck and just before he lost conciousness he saw the same thing happen to Heat.

* * *

"Okay Kidd we're ready to leave when Heat gets back." Kidd frowned deeply and his eyes narrowed. "It doesn't take three hours to get those supplies Killer." Killer jumped down to the deck and frowned as well before looking back at the town. A small boy came running up to the ship along with a little girl who looked to be on the verge of tears. Killer noticed it was the same boy that had run into him earlier, he looked to Kidd and they both jumped down to the dock. "What do ya want brats?" Kidd glared at them and Killer tilted his head watching as the boy nudged the girl forward. "Go on tell 'em what you told me." The girl nodded and looked up at them and Killer noticed she was hyperventilating and would faint if she didn't stop. Killer knelt down and put a hand on the girls shoulder, "You need to calm down, breath slower or you will faint." She nodded and Kidd's eyes widened at Killer's kindness. "T-the other b-blue h-haired man w-was taken by t-the p-pirates!" After she managed to stutter this out Kidd and Killer tensed before Killer pushed the girl and boy away and turning to his captain. "Orders captain?" Kidd sneered and started walking to the other side of the island killer intent coming off of him in waves. "Thanks for telling us, now go head home and make sure your families stay indoors no matter what until tomorrow."They nodded and ran away while Killer jogged to catch up with his enraged captain.

"Kidd calm down being angry won't help." Kidd took a deep breath and Killer thought that he was trying to calm down… until he started sprinting forward. With a frustrated sigh Killer took off after him knowing exactly how this was going to end. Kidd continued to run, he was livid that someone thought they could steal one of his crew and get away with it. He knew that before the day was out the slave traders bodies would be littered across the street. Finally getting to the town he noticed a rather large crowd surrounding the town center and walked toward it barely registering Killer's presence at his side. Pushing his way through the crowd and glaring at any who would try and glare back he broke through the crowd and snarled. The tall man had to be the captain and was obviously extremely arrogant as he haphazardly waved the long dagger around with a smile. Heat was on his knees completely out of it and bound tightly next to someone he didn't recognize. "These two thought to defy me and attacked my men for no reason. So they are going to be an example to the rest of you." The man walked to Heat and right before the blade reached his neck it was wretched from his hand and floated dangerously close to his startled face. Kidd took four steps forward and pulled the knife to him sneering.

"You thought you could get away with harming my crew?" The man backed up and glared at him, "I don't know who you think you are but you're going to die." Kidd laughed at the man not believing the crap he sprouted. "Killer, kill everyone in this town but the captain is mine." Killer nodded and jumped back and let his blades slice cleanly through the closest civilian and killing any enemy that tried to get close to his captain. Kidd attracted all the metal to him mindful not to steal Killers weapons from him. With a bloodthirsty smirk Kidd walks forward reveling in the fear the other man gave off. The man tripped and fell backwards trying to plead for his life causing Kidd to frown. "You're a piece of shit so die like one." Kidd made the weapons carve into the soon to be dead captain and watched in glee as his blood stained everything red and his screams echoed through the area.

When the captain was finally died he turned to Killer and found his soaked in blood, biting his check he shook his head and smiled. "You got everyone Killer?" He nodded and Kidd walked over to Heat and the other bound man freeing them. "You okay Heat?" Kidd helped him to his feet. "I'm fine Master Kidd." He nodded and turned to Killer before smiling and walking back to the other side of the island. "U-Um can-can I join your crew?" The other man had gotten up and was now looking at his feet in nervousness. Kidd turned to Killer and Killer walked up to the man looking into his eyes before nodding. "He's fine Kidd his names Wire and there's nothing bad attached to him." Kidd smiled and spread his arms open mockingly, "Welcome to the crew Wire, now let's go get the damn supplies kill the man who sold you out and leave I've had enough of this shitty island." Killer laughed and Heat chuckled and patted Wire's shoulder with a smile.

* * *

**Death:** Well sorry it's a little short I had a time limit for the computer and I used half of it to make a guideline so **good news** it's up to ch. 13** bad news** I'm moving so I don't know when I can write and when I can't.

**Ages are changed**

Kidd-19

Killer-23

Heat-28

Wire-25

_**THE POLL IS NOW CLOSED**_

Kidd-7

Ace-6

Luffy-2

Law-2

KIDD WINS


End file.
